A travers son regard
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: Aragorn a fait son choix, il ne sera pas roi et a choisi l'exil. Alors qu'il vit ses derniers instants à Fondcombe dans le domaine du Seigneur Elrond, il sent que le moment est venu pour lui de révéler enfin à Legolas les sentiments qu'il lui porte depuis plusieurs années. Ainsi, il lui avouera tout avant de partir, mais qu'en sera-t-il a son retour...? Pairing : Aragorn/Legolas


**Chapitre 1**

**(POV Aragorn)**

_A cette époque, la terre des hommes vivait des jours paisibles et le Mal ne nous avaient pas encore atteints. Je n'étais alors encore qu'un jeune homme terrifié par un destin trop lourd à porter et par des responsabilités auxquelles j'ignorais comment faire face. _

_Ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi douce que lorsque je vivais à Fondcombe, entouré du Seigneur Elrond, qui m'avait éduqué, et de ses enfants Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen, avec lesquels j'avais partagé bon nombre de mes journées. _

_Moi Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et descendant d'Isildur, je me voyais en effet promis à un grand destin qui devait faire de moi le roi légitime du Gondor. L'Anneau de Barahir m'avait été remis et la lame brisée de Narsil attendait son prochain souverain pour être reforgée._

_Cependant, à mes yeux, cela ne signifiait en rien que j'avais l'étoffe d'un roi. Je ne voulais pas du trône, ni du pouvoir, ni de la gloire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre libre et heureux, mais j'ignorais alors encore qu'avant cela il me faudrait m'engager sur le plus dangereux des chemins de la vie pour y affronter la mort..._

_Au cours de ma jeunesse passée à Fondcombe, j'avais appris à connaître Legolas fils de Thranduil, Seigneur de la Forêt Noire. C'était un prince sylvain aux longs cheveux blonds et fins. Enfant, je me rappelle qu'il suscitait toujours chez moi une grande admiration, qui, plus tard, s'était transformée en amour.  
De tous les sentiments qu'un homme puisse ressentir, c'était sûrement le plus incontrôlable et le plus impétueux de tous. L'amour, le désir... Tout cela engageait à faire inévitablement des choix qui dirigeaient ensuite le cours de l'existence et scellaient ainsi la destinée. Il n'y avait sans nul doute rien de plus complexe en ce monde que les sentiments humains, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Et c'était précisément ces sentiments, si forts qu'ils se rapprochaient de ce qu'on nommait « l'instinct », qui m'avaient poussé à tout lui avouer ce jour-là..._

Legolas était sorti prendre l'air de bonne-heure. En ce mois de mai, l'air était doux, les arbres touffus, et la végétation florissante. Fondcombe, le domaine du Seigneur Elrond, était resplendissant dans la douce lumière du matin, mais pas aussi resplendissant que pouvait l'être le visage de Legolas, songea Aragorn, s'approchant de la fontaine au bord de laquelle l'elfe était assis, trempant de temps à autre le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau fraîche du bassin.

L'homme s'approcha lentement du blond, qui tourna la tête en entendant le bruit de ses pas, puis lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Il est encore bien tôt pour se promener dans les jardins.

Déclara le brun, répondant au sourire de son vis-à-vis par une légère boutade.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me prélasser dans mon lit jusqu'au déjeuner, et la nature n'est jamais aussi belle qu'aux aurores. J'aime profiter de cette quiétude.

Aragorn se contenta d'acquiescer, ne pouvant détacher son regard du beau visage de l'elfe, encadré par les premiers rayons du soleil, qui lui conféraient une aura de pureté divine.

Etais-ce là le moment de se déclarer enfin ? Le jeune homme s'avança de quelques pas. Ils étaient seuls après tout...

- Legolas...

Commença Aragorn.

Le blond lui accorda alors toute son attention, attendant qu'il poursuive. Le visage de l'elfe, qui le regardait avec innocence, ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment de malaise qui le tenaillait. Il était décidément bien plus facile pour lui de parler d'art du combat plutôt que d'amour.

Dès le lendemain, il devrait se mettre en route vers les Hauts du Nord pour rejoindre le fort d'Esteldîn afin de fuir son destin de roi auquel il préférait tourner le dos, et il ne lui serait alors plus possible d'avouer ses sentiments à Legolas. C'était donc sûrement le dernier moment privilégié qu'Aragorn partagerait avec son bel elfe.

- Je vous écoute Mellon-nîn.

Le pressa gentiment Legolas, attentif aux éventuelles réactions d'Aragorn, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci affichait un air si préoccupé tout à coup.

Ce dernier tenta de se donner de la contenance et reprit d'une voix calme bien que légèrement serrée par l'anxiété.

- Je n'étais encore qu'un enfant lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Vous étiez venu à Fondcombe avec votre père et lorsque je vous ai aperçu je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas en train de rêver...

Le blond se mit à sourire légèrement avant de répondre.

- Je me souviens de notre rencontre en effet, vous vous entrainiez au maniement de l'épée ici-même, mais j'ignore encore comment j'ai pu autant vous impressionner ce jour-là.

Aragorn voyait bien que Legolas ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Sûrement prenait-il cela pour de la nostalgie de sa part, d'où le petit sourire qu'il affichait, mais ce n'était pas ça. Aujourd'hui Aragorn était un beau jeune homme, plus l'enfant qu'avait connu Legolas, et ses sentiments avaient évolués en même temps que son corps. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple admiration qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de l'elfe, mais bien et bien de l'amour, de la passion et du désir. Cependant, comment lui faire comprendre cela sans le faire fuir...

- Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard ce qui avait fait naître ce sentiment en moi...

Le brun vint s'asseoir à côté de l'elfe qui semblait de plus en plus intrigué par son étrange conduite, plongeant son regard cristallin dans celui de son vis-à-vis, attendant manifestement la suite de son propos.

- Ce n'était pas seulement de l'admiration Legolas, j'ai fini par comprendre que je...

**(POV Legolas)**

_Qu'essayait-il de me dire ? En réalité, peut-être avais-je tout simplement peur de comprendre... Aragorn et moi avions tissés de forts liens d'amitié dès les premiers temps et plus le temps avait passé, plus j'avais constaté les changements qui s'étaient opérés entre nous. Il n'était plus l'enfant qui me demandait avidement conseil sur le maniement des armes, il était devenu mon égal, mon frère…_

_Mon regard avait accroché le sien et ce que j'y lisais me faisais ressentir un profond trouble en mon cœur. C'était comme si la profondeur de ses prunelles bleues-grises avaient paralysés mon corps tout entier. Je restai là, assis silencieusement à ses côtés, au bord de la fontaine._

_Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ma main était venue se poser sur la sienne au moment où je sentais mon cœur battre intensément, craignant sa révélation, et voilà sans doute pourquoi il s'était aussitôt interrompu. Son regard ne me quittai pas, tout comme je ne le quittai pas. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de mettre des mots là-dessus ? Aucun de nous n'osait réellement prendre la parole mais les choses étaient presque aussi claires que si nous avions prononcés ces quelques mots qui nous séparaient encore de l'irréparable. _

_Aragorn frissonnait, je l'avais ressenti trembler légèrement lorsque ma main avait effleurée la sienne. J'étais en train de perdre pied, totalement incapable de me soustraire à cette emprise électrisante et profonde. _

_Ses yeux…dieu qu'ils étaient beaux. Ils ressemblaient parfois à une mer teintée par un ciel d'orage lorsqu'il lui était arrivé de se mettre en colère, mais là...c'était tout autre chose._

_Les iris étaient à présent d'un bleu horizon, calme et profond, dans lesquels j'avais l'impression de me noyer, à mesure que je me perdais dans leur contemplation. _

_Et ce fut comme si la course du temps venait soudain de se figer, au moment où les lèvres d'Aragorn se posèrent sur les miennes. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Ce n'était pas normal, non... Ce genre de choses ne devait se produire ! Pas ici, pas comme ça, pas maintenant... J'avais peur. Oui, la vérité était que j'avais tout simplement peur de comprendre ce que je ressentais au plus profond de mon être. Plus ses lèvres prenaient possession des miennes, plus je sentais ma bonne conscience s'effacer, et cela ne devait se faire car ce genre de choses n'était pas pour nous. _

Legolas brisa donc ce contact en se redressant vivement et Aragorn senti son cœur manquer quelques battements. A présent, l'elfe était debout, à quelques pas de lui, la mine troublée, tant et si bien qu'il osait à peine le regarder. Bon sang qu'avait-il fait...

Si auparavant il planait encore un certain doute quant à ses intentions, il était certain qu'à présent les choses étaient plus que claires. Aragorn avait bel et bien suivi ce que son instinct lui dictait de faire, et il avait alors embrassé Legolas sans plus réfléchir. A présent il se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir pu être aussi sot. Personne n'approchait un elfe de cette façon, pas même lui qui connaissait Legolas depuis son enfance. Non, pas même lui, il n'en avait pas le droit. Dire qu'il regrettait d'avoir goûté aux lèvres du blond aurait été mentir bien sûr, cependant cette conduite était parfaitement indigne et il en était conscient. Le brun se redressa alors à son tour pour venir aux côtés du prince sylvain, sans pour autant tenter un autre contact, conscient que le premier avait dû être bien suffisant aux yeux de son ami.

Mais rester sur ce silence n'était pas la solution non plus, alors Aragorn, dans la force et la droiture de sa conduite, décida d'aller au bout de ses convictions, quand bien même fusse-t-il obligé, pour cela, de renoncer à Legolas par la suite.

- Legolas, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi et si je vous ai offensé je m'en excuse, mais... je n'ai pas agi sur un simple coup de tête. J'ai laissé parler mes émotions et mes sentiments. _Amin mela lle_ _Legolas_*...

Le regard de l'elfe fut envahi par de nombreux sentiments en une fraction de seconde, mais son visage conservait surtout une pointe de tristesse qu'Aragorn ne pouvait s'expliquer. Etais-ce sa faute ? Oui...sans nul doute. Conservant alors ce qui lui restait de fierté et sans vouloir blesser davantage son ami, le brun prit la parole une dernière fois.

- Mes paroles étaient sincères mais je comprends qu'elles ne puissent être acceptées. Je ne vous demande rien Legolas et demain aux premières lueurs du jour je serais déjà loin.

Aragorn tourna les talons, prêt à quitter les jardins pour aller terminer de préparer ses affaires pour le long voyage qui s'annonçait, mais il sentit une main le retenir. Surpris, il se retourna à nouveau pour constater que Legolas lui tenait ferment l'avant-bras, le sondant d'un regard perdu, presque affolé.

- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ?

Murmura l'elfe.

- Il me serait difficile de vous expliquer la raison exacte de tels sentiments, mais ils sont sincères et véritables.

- Nous sommes amis Aragorn, et rien de plus ! Vous avez votre destin à accomplir tout comme moi le mien. Nos chemins ne peuvent être liés ainsi, je regrette.

**(POV Aragorn)**

_Ces paroles, cette froideur soudaine dans la voix de Legolas... oui, cela me faisait mal, mais au fond je m'y étais préparé. Désormais les choses étaient claires. Même si mon cœur était déchiré, je savais à présent où était ma place et elle n'était plus à Fondcombe. Plus rien ne me retenais donc ici. « Accomplir mon destin »...non, je n'avais rien à accomplir, seulement à me retirer et je ne voulais pas me battre pour une cause perdue. Je ne pouvais en vouloir à Legolas car je me devais à présent de regarder vers l'avenir. Dès demain, je ferais route vers les Hauts du Nord et plus rien ne me rattacherais alors à ce destin dont je ne voulais pas. Les choses étaient ainsi scellées. Je renonçais à ma vie passée ici avec tous les souvenirs que cela comportait, à Legolas, au Gondor et à tous ceux qui croyaient en moi et que j'allais probablement décevoir, à commencer par le Seigneur Elrond. _

_Incapable d'ajouter d'autres paroles pour répondre à celles prononcées par Legolas, je préférai simplement quitter les jardins en silence, avec ce qu'il me restait encore de ma fierté, même si mon cœur, lui, était en miettes. Je lui avais donc tourné le dos pour rejoindre la demeure du seigneur elfe. Là, je traversai quelques petits couloirs, avant de pénétrer dans ma chambre. J'allai m'affaler sur le lit confortable fait en bois massif, lequel portait des gravures de grand œuvre qui m'avaient toujours fasciné étant enfant. Le regard rivé sur le plafond, je ne pouvais me sortir de l'esprit les dernières paroles de Legolas. _

_Au fond je m'en voulais de n'avoir su tenir enfermés en moi ces sentiments néfastes qui venaient de tout me faire perdre. La raison me disait qu'au contraire, cela ne pourrait que faciliter mon départ puisque plus rien ne me retenait ici à présent, mais mon cœur, lui, souffrait de la plus grande des peines. Peut-être était-ce là l'épreuve qui m'avait été envoyée pour me punir de ma lâcheté ? Je soupirai de lassitude. De toute façon je ne devais plus penser à tout cela. Je passai désormais mes dernières heures à Fondcombe, et quoi qu'il advienne, je ne serais bientôt plus Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et descendant de la lignée de Nùmenor, mais simplement un Rôdeur du Nord, un homme sans identité et sans attache._

_Désireux de laisser mon esprit s'évader, je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter par mes songes..._

L'heure était à présent au déjeuner et Legolas n'avait pas quitté les jardins depuis sa discussion avec Aragorn. L'elfe, troublé, était resté assis au bord de la fontaine pour réfléchir.

Il en avait la certitude, ce genre de chose n'était pas normal. Un homme ne pouvait en aimer un autre, ou du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Il ne voulait pas croire que son ami s'était joué de lui, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas discerné dans son regard la moindre trace de plaisanterie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. L'elfe passa le bout de ses doigts le long de ses lèvres, se rappelant en détail du baiser qu'Aragorn lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

Un trouble était désormais bel et bien présent dans son cœur, et le blond se demandait s'il parviendrait à l'effacer un jour...

Le tirant de ses réflexions, le maître des lieux arriva jusqu'à lui et Legolas s'empressa alors de se redresser pour le saluer en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Ah, Legolas, vous voilà.

- Seigneur Elrond...

- Venez, nous allons déjeuner. Votre père vous attend.

Legolas suivi alors le seigneur elfe jusqu'à une grande salle à manger où il trouva effectivement son père, assis autour d'une grande table en bois, qui posa aussitôt sur lui un regard froid et impassible, comme à son habitude. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du jeune prince, était la présence d'Aragorn, assis près de la fille d'Elrond Arwen. Leurs yeux entrèrent brièvement en contact, mais Legolas détourna rapidement le regard, encore bien trop remué par les récents évènements pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

Le blond vint prendre place près de son père, le Seigneur Thranduil et tous commencèrent alors à déjeuner. Le monarque de la Forêt Noire entama une discussion en Sindarin avec Elrond, Legolas se contentait d'écouter leurs propos d'une oreille distraite en regardant le contenu de son assiette sans trop y toucher, et Aragorn, n'ayant pas non plus d'appétit, regardait son verre en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le contour, ce qui n'échappa pas à Arwen.

Rapidement, Aragorn demanda la permission de sortir de table, ce que lui accorda Elrond, bien qu'un peu surpris par le manque d'appétit de son jeune protégé. Le jeune homme fila alors rejoindre sa chambre. Revoir Legolas après ça s'était révélé bien plus difficile à supporter qu'il ne se l'était imaginé...

**(POV Legolas)**

_Assis près de mon père, je n'écoutai pourtant qu'à moitié ce qui se racontait. Mon esprit était ailleurs et un sentiment de culpabilité m'avait envahi. J'osai espérer que personne ne remarquerai l'air absent et taciturne que j'affichai malgré moi. J'avais blessé Aragorn et je m'en voulais pour cela. Pourtant, en y repensant, je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas tant son baiser qui m'avait troublé mais bel et bien la peur qu'il puisse se jouer de moi. Au fond je ne l'avais repoussé que pour me protéger. Je ne connaissais rien à l'amour, alors, lorsque tout s'était passé si rapidement, j'avais agi comme un animal effarouché. _

_Depuis peu, la fille du Seigneur Elrond me jetait de curieux regards en biais et je sentais mon estomac se nouer. Pourquoi après tout ? Il ne s'était rien passé, je n'avais rien fait de mal. _

_Mais peut-être me faisais-je juste des idées. Elle devait tout simplement se demander pourquoi Aragorn avait quitté si précipitamment la table et pour cause, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Je pouvais ressentir en moi cette tristesse et cette culpabilité grandissante qui m'étreignait le cœur sans que je puisse la faire taire. Dire que je n'avais rien fait était un mensonge j'avais rejeté Aragorn pour une mauvaise raison et c'était bien là la plus grande de toutes mes fautes. Je terminai mon assiette sans grande envie mais je savais le regard suspicieux de mon père braqué sur moi. Je répondais par quelques mots lorsqu'on me posait une question, sans pour autant trop m'investir dans la discussion, et je quittai moi aussi la table après avoir remercié le Seigneur Elrond pour son hospitalité. _

Legolas traversa plusieurs petits couloirs, toutes ses pensées tournées vers une seule et même personne : Aragorn. Il devait lui parler, tenter de comprendre... La situation ne pouvait en rester là. S'il ne prenait pas son courage à deux mains maintenant, l'elfe savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être, après tout, son ami lui avait bien dit qu'il ne serait plus là demain. Legolas sentait l'anxiété lui nouer les entrailles.

Il avança encore, plus lentement, vers la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Aragorn et s'arrêta à quelques pas de celle-ci. Qu'allait-il seulement trouver à lui dire ?

Le blond se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'il fasse la lumière dans son esprit avant toute chose. Venant s'adosser contre le mur du couloir, Legolas inspira calmement. Ce qu'il voulait ? Au fond il ne le savait que trop bien... Il ressentait un attachement certain envers Aragorn qui ne relevait peut-être pas uniquement de l'amitié qui les unissait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Maintes fois, lors de ses visites à Fondcombe, il s'était surpris à admirer la beauté grandissante de son ami. Aujourd'hui, plus de doutes, Aragorn était devenu un magnifique jeune homme qui ne pouvait le laisser indifférent malgré toute la volonté que Legolas mettait à le nier.

Ses lèvres, leur baiser... Les sensations emplissaient encore l'esprit et tous les sens de l'elfe. Malgré la dureté avec laquelle il s'était adressé à son ami, le prince sylvain ne regrettait pas le moins du monde l'échange qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Durant le repas, il s'était même traité mentalement d'imbécile lorsqu'il s'était pris à imaginer les autres sensations qu'auraient pu lui apporter les lèvres d'Aragorn s'il l'avait laissé poursuivre. En tous les cas une chose était certaine, Legolas se refusait à laisser Aragorn partir dans l'idée qu'il le détestait. Mais pour faire la lumière sur cette situation, il lui fallait trouver le courage d'aller frapper à sa porte pour s'expliquer. En revanche si le jeune homme refusait de lui adresser la parole, l'elfe craignait la tournure que pourrait prendre la situation...sûrement pourrait-il alors tirer un trait sur leur précieuse complicité... Mais ne pouvant supporter de rester sur cette note amère, Legolas alla toquer doucement à la porte en question. Après avoir entendu quelques pas sur le plancher, la porte s'ouvrit sur Aragorn, dont la mine était sombre et le regard insondable.

**(POV Aragorn)**

_Sur le seuil de la porte, j'avais découvert Legolas. Celui-ci me regardait avec difficulté et je croyais même discerner un sentiment de culpabilité dans son regard. Je ne comprenais pas. S'il avait pitié de moi c'était tout à fait inutile. Après ce qui s'était produit dans les jardins, j'avais encaissé le coup en silence et décidé de fermer mon cœur, alors j'avais un tant soit peu espéré ne plus avoir à être confronté à Legolas, mais c'était visiblement peine perdue. _

_Il attendait probablement que je parle le premier, ce que je fis, en m'efforçant de paraître naturel. Je l'invitais à entrer dans ma chambre avec courtoisie. Une fois la porte refermée, nous nous retrouvions seuls dans le silence de la pièce. Cela me pesait mais je me devais de faire comme si tout allait bien, car revenir sur les évènements de la matinée n'aurait fait que nous blesser davantage. J'invitai mon ami à s'asseoir sur mon lit, tandis que je tirais la petite chaise en bois que j'avais postée près de la fenêtre la nuit dernière pour observer les étoiles, pour m'asseoir à mon tour. Nous nous faisions face et je ne savais quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'étai néanmoins curieux de savoir pour quelle obscure raison Legolas était venu frapper à ma porte, mais je ne formulai pas la question, préférant le laisser s'expliquer de lui-même. Ses prunelles cristallines se plongèrent dans les miennes durant un moment, puis il prit la parole. Sa voix était douce mais hésitante, je pouvais sans peine percevoir à quel point il redoutait ses paroles et surement ma réaction..._

- Aragorn... Je regrette de vous avoir si durement repoussé tout à l'heure mais je...

- Il n'y a pas de mal Legolas. Vous n'avez fait que me rappeler à la raison et je vous en remercie. C'est mieux ainsi.

_Qu'étais-je donc en train de dire ? Il est clair que je n'en pensai pas un mot, mais je voulais avant tout sauvegarder ce qu'il me restait de fierté. Legolas semblait blessé, mais après tout, ne l'étais-je pas moi aussi ? Je lui avais coupé la parole, craignant de ne l'entendre encore me dire à quel point mon geste avait été pure folie. Il détourna le regard et poursuivi d'une voix plus faible, presque un murmure._

- Alors ce n'était donc qu'une plaisanterie...

_Comment pouvait-il penser que mes sentiments à son égard étaient une simple « plaisanterie » ? Je senti aussitôt la douleur se raviver dans mon cœur, mais je ne fis rien paraître. Si Legolas pensait que tout cela n'était pas sérieux, peut-être arriverions-nous à tourner la page plus facilement, chacun de notre côté. Je décidai donc de conserver le silence, ne cherchant plus à me justifier._

- Si notre amitié comptait un tant soit peu pour vous, vous ne m'auriez pas embrassé de la sorte, au moins par respect, mais peut-être me suis-je fourvoyé en vous accordant ma confiance.

- Je suis un homme Legolas, je suis faible, voilà tout.

_Ses yeux ressemblaient à présent à un ciel d'orage aux lourds nuages chargés de pluie. S'il ne pleurait pas, c'était surement par fierté, car je voyais bien pourtant à quel point ses yeux étaient humides. Je me détestais intérieurement pour oser proférer de telles paroles car aucun des mots qui venaient de sortir de ma bouche n'étaient vrais. J'étais odieux et faible, trop faible pour prendre encore le risque de lui ouvrir mon cœur..._


End file.
